The present invention relates to solar collectors, and particularly to solar collectors for heating a liquid, such as water, by solar radiations.
A number of different types of solar collectors are now in use. As a rule, the known collectors includes many parts which are relatively costly to produce, and/or to assemble, and therefore are not susceptible for low-cost, mass-production. In addition, the known collectors commonly include bent and/or small diameter fluid (e.g. water) pipes which are difficult to clean.
An object of the present invention is to provide new forms of solar collectors having advantages in the above respects.